Pastel
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Tras cuatro hermosos años de matrimonio, Izuku descubre que había sido engañado, Todoroki no come pastel como en un principio le hizo creer... ¿que clase de esposo era si ni eso podía saber?... Yaoi/Lemon :3


**Los personajes de BNHA NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **"Pastel"**

 **Nota: _Hola :3_**

 ** _Me presento ante todo el fandom de BNHA y del TodoDeku, soy Asahi Erina, tengo 21 años y soy nueva en el fandom, espero contar con su apoyo y que mis traumas hechos fics sean de su agrado, arranco con este One Shot lemon 7u7_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku estaba molesto, no con su novio que lo observaba confundido desde el umbral de la cocina, no señores, estaba molesto consigo mismo, mas que molesto estaba decepcionado y avergonzado, ¿cómo es que tras dos años de relación, ocho meses de compromiso y escasos cuatro meses de matrimonio no lo había notado?, se supone que se conocían bien el uno al otro, pero resulta que sus amigos conocían ese detalle de su esposo, todos menos él.

Patético.

—Izu -le habló calmo y tanteando terreno-, ¿por que estás molesto?, ¿he hecho algo mal?, ¿te he hecho algo que no te gusta?

Midoriya no se molestó en responder a las incesantes preguntas de su pareja, estaba siendo infantil, lo sabía, justo en ese momento era como un chico caprichoso que hacía berrinche cual mocoso malcriado, aún así no quería responder, no quería hacerlo por que se sentía avergonzado de que su pareja lo conociese tan bien y ridículamente él no lo hacía.

—Izu -le llamó de nuevo mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo por la espalda-, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás molesto?

—Sho-chan -le habló con voz quebrada y los ojos con lágrimas-, yo... Yo... Yo... ¡Yo soy un mal esposo!

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué dices eso? -preguntó confundido-

—Está mañana... -comenzó a relatar entre hipidos-

* * *

 _Izuku Midoriya Todoroki caminaba muy feliz esa mañana, ese día era el inicio de sus flamantes y bien merecidas vacaciones, estaba feliz no sólo por que comenzaban sus vacaciones, también era por que las de su esposp iniciaban al día siguiente, lo que significaba que podrían llevar acabo su luna de miel que había sido pospuesta por cuestiones de trabajo, así que para celebrar pensaba hacer in festín en el que el protagonista sería un pastel preparado especialmente para ellos por su buena amiga Ochako._

 _—Buenos días Ochako-chan -saludó entusiasta Midoriya-_

 _—Oh, Buen día Todoroki-san -le saludó divertida la mujer-_

 _—Sólo llamame Izuku -pidió avergonzado el chico-_

 _—No podría ser de tal forma, es usted un señor y debo tratarle como tal, To-do-ro-ki-san~_

 _—Entonces quizá deba irme a otra pastelería -tentó Izuku-_

 _—Está bien, está bien, ¿que se te ofrece Izuku-kun? -dijo la alegre mujer-_

 _—¿Podrías hacerme un pastel como el de la boda pero sólo para Sho-chan y para mí?_

 _—¡Claro!, pero... ¿A Todoroki-kun ya le gusta el pastel o es sólo ese?_

 _—¿Eh?, ¿por qué lo dices?_

 _—Porque a Todoroki-kun no le gusta el pastel, ha decir verdad nunca le ha gustado, dice que es demasiado dulce para su gusto._

 _—¿Co-Co-Como di-dices?_

 _—Durante la academia él mencionó que no le gusta el pastel, jamás lo comió cuándo era el postre del almuerzo, tampoco durante sus fiestas de cumpleaños de niño._

 _—Eso es imposible, siempre lo comía mientras se lo daba cuándo tuvo un bajón de azúcar y durante nuestra boda._

 _—Bueno en la boda lo hizo porque es una tradición la fotografía de los novios dándole pastel el uno al otro, respecto a lo otro, él dijo que le parecía tierno que cuidases de él que incluso podría soportar el sabor del pastel y la textura._

 _—Ah, ya veo, debo ir a casa, adiós._

Ochako pensó que había metido la pata, la cara y expresión de Izuku simplemente se lo confirmó.

* * *

—¿Cómo es que todos saben que no te gusta el pastel menos yo?, ¡Soy un mal esposo! -lloraba inconsolable en los fuertes brazos de un aún confundido Todoroki-

—¿Es sólo eso?

—¡Sho-chan!, no lo digas como si no fuese importante, no es sólo eso, es el hecho de que se supone te conozco mejor que nadie, pero incluso nuestros amigos conocen tu disgusto por el pastel.

—Izu, es mi culpa

—No... ¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa?, no es como que debas fingir sólo para verme feliz

—Es mi culpa por no haberlo mencionado...

—Se que lo mencionaste durante la academia, ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

—Izu~ -le llamó de nuevo mientras repartía suaves besos en su cabeza-, es mi culpa, sólo lo mencioné una vez y tu no estabas allí, fingí que me gustaba cuándo cuidaste de mí sólo por que no quería que pensaras cosas extrañas o que te sintieras mal por darme pastel justo como haces ahora, lo siento.

—No hay manera de que pueda ser disculpado mi error, Sho-chan...

—Pero Ochako se equivoca -separó un poco su cuerpo del de su esposo, lo miró a los ojos y acarició suavemente las sonrojadas mejillas-, hay un pastel que me gusta, mas bien me encanta, podría comerlo todo el día.

—¿Cuál es?, voy a comprarlo... ¡No!, yo mismo voy a prepararlo para ti, así que por favor dime cuál es.

—No se si me dejarías comerlo... -lo miró a los ojos mientras acercaba su rostro-, ¿podré comerlo si te lo digo?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Bien, entonces te espero en la habitación, sólo allí voy a decirte que pastel es, es muy importante y esa información no puede ser dada como así.

Midoriya vio a su esposo subir por las escaleras, él por suparte se sentía con una latente esperanza en su pecho, podría remendar aquello que -para él- era un error, un fallo como esposo, se lavó la cara, tomó una pequeña libreta de apuntes y una pluma, se acomodó la ropa desalineada y corrió escaleras arriba.

Llegó hasta la amplía habitación, abrió la puerta con emoción y se encontró con el lugar vacío, justo cuándo pensaba llamar por su esposo, éste se colocó detrás de él y lo abrazó colando su nariz hasta la curvatura del cuello ajeno, allí dio un largo suspiro y poco a poco hizo a Midoriya darse vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

—Izu -le llamó con voz ronca-, mi Izu

—Sho-chan -respondió con voz suave-

Todoroki se acercó hasta los labios entre abiertos de Midoriya, atrapó entre sus labios el labio inferior del nervioso chico, lo saboreó con lentitud, lo succionó con suavidad, los beso y acarició con su lengua antes de introducirla en su boca en busca denla lengua de su amante, lo tomó con fuerza acercando el tembloroso cuerpo hacía el propio mientras pedía mas y más de aquél pasional beso, suspiros y suaves gemidos de su pareja fueron el anunció perfecto de que debía darle la primera pista sobre su pastel favorito.

—Amo su exquisito sabor a fresas -dijo finalmente con sus labios rojos-

—¿Eh?

—Mi pastel, Izu, mi pastel

—¡Cierto, el pastel! -dijo antes de anotar en su libreta-

Llevó sus manos hasta la camisa de Midoriya, jugueteó un poco con los botones y llevó su mirada hasta la de su esposo

—Estoy estudiando algo relacionado con el ritmo cardíaco, ¿crees que podría escuchar tu ritmo?

—Claro -aceptó-

Poco a poco fue retirando la camisa, a su paso se permitía acariciar la suave piel con la llema de sus dedos, era tan cálida, tan suave, tan blanca, se relamio los labios con hambre y fue de manera provocativa que llegó hasta el cuello dónde comenzó a repetir suaves besos alternados con lamidas húmedas y tibias.

Entre besos, caricias y una que otra mordida, llegó hasta los hombros mientras acariciaba la cintura de Izuku quién había dejado caer la libreta y pluma perdido eb las sensaciones provocadas por cada beso y cada caricia.

Con la cordura pérdida y la excitación a flor de piel, Midoriya se vio empujado hasta la cama, dónde se puso de espalda buscando detener de alguna manera aquello, no por que le disgustara, no por que no quisiera hacer el amor con su esposo, mas bien, porque quería saber sobre el pastel, ain embargo, Todoroki lo vio como la oportunidad de besar la ancha espalda que se encontraba adornada de pecas, mismas que no tuvo reparos en adorar con besos, lamidas, caricias y muchas suaves mordidas.

—Me gusta -dijo aún saboreandose- el sabor a vainilla, pero me gustan mas las chispas de... ¿Qué será?, ¿chocolates tal vez?

—Di-Dime mas, Sho-chan -pidió excitado-

—Claro

Con sus fuertes brazos tomó a su esposo de la cintura y lo volteó, volvió el ataque a su cuello mientras se acomodaba entre las suaves piernas de Izuku que se encontraban separadas para mayor comodidad de Todoroki, con sus manos lo acomodó de manera que pudiese sentir su hombría que pedía libertad en el apretado pantalón.

Besó la clavícula, los hombros y siguió por el pecho, bajó hasta los pezones rosados que se encontraban erectos y sensibles, atrapó uno entre sus labios y escucho el fuerte gemir de su pareja lientras erguía su espalda, lo rodeó con su lengua, los succionó como si esperase que de ellos surgiera algo, los mordió una y otra vez antes de pasar sus atenciones al otro mientras su pareja sentía que se volvía loco a cada momento.

—Dos -dijo aún sobre uno de los pezones-, dos cerezas, así es como me gusta.

Todoroki jugó con el pantalón, tocó "accidentalmente" el bulto en la entre pierna de su amado y siguió besándolo, con su mano comenzó a abrir el pantalón, hasta bajarlo un poco antes de perderse en las nalgas dirmes de Izuku, mismas que acarició una y otra vez, que apretó con fuerza, acarició y buscó mas mientras bajaba aun mas el pantalón con ayuda de Midoriya, retiró por completo la ropa y observó con adoración el cuerpo de aquél que tiene su corazón.

Tomó entre sus manos una de las piernas de Midoriya, la acarició con vehemencia y después posó sus labios sobre ella, repartió un camino de besos hasta llegar al muslo donde se dedicó a morder y dar besos castos mientras miraba el rostro rojo y avergonzado de su esposo.

Tomó en sus manos la virilidad de Izuku, la acarició arriba, abajo una y otra vez, acarició el glande con un poco mas de fuerza y le acercó los labios, depositó un beso y lo introdujo lentamente a su boca.

—¡NGH!, ¡SHOUTO~! ¡AHH! -gemía mientras tomaba a Todoroki del cabello-

Midoriya sentía la boca caliente de su amante, amaba el calor que emanaba y la sensación de la lengua que rodeaba su falo, la sensación de los dientes que le raspaban sin llegar a lastimarlo, la mano que lo sostenía con fuerza y los ojos llorosos que lo miraban en una gesto de suplica para que no lo detuviera.

Todoroki introdujo el pene erecto hasta su garganta provocando que esta se cerrara volviendo loco a Midoriya, aumento la velocidad y profundidad en la que hacia la felación, observaba a Izuku que se mordía los labios tratando de callar sus gemidos, sosteniendole del cabello obligándolo a ir cada vez mas profundo, después de unos momentos, Shoto sacó el miembro de su boca para masturbado con sus manos, atrapó entre sus labios los testículos de Izuku y sonrió cuando lo escuchó lloriquear.

Midoriya sintió aquel cosquilleo que anunciaba que estaba a punto de correrse, su amado aumentó la velocidad con la que movía su mano para que finalmente se corriera llamando a su amante en un grito.

Las piernas le temblaban tras el fuerte orgasmo, su respiración aún no se restauraba y su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, sintió las cálidas manos que le tomaron de las piernas, se vio obligado a abrir los ojos en cuanto sintió que sus piernas eran separadas y levantadas dejando a la vista su miembro y entrada, llevó sus ojos hasta los oscuros de su pareja que lo miraban deseoso, lleno de lujuria y diversión, no tuvo tiempo mas que de gritar cuándo sintió la lengua caliente y rasposa que jugueteaba con su entrada mientras sus piernas temblaban sobre los hombros de su amado.

—¡Ahh!, ¡Sho-chan, está muy caliente! ¡MMMHH! ¡No metas tu lengua ahí!, ¡SHOUTO!

De nada le valieron los gritos y súplicas profesados, su voz se vio intercambiada por solo gemidos llenos de placer apenas un dedo se introdujo en su entrada para prepararle, un segundo dedo entró al poco tiempo, al tercero sentía que había perdido la cordura, sobre todo cuándo añoraba el miembro grueso y latente de su esposo en lugar de dedos.

Cómo si fuese capaz de leer la mente, Shouto retiró sus dedos de la húmeda entrada, se desnudo en un instante y acercó su miembro hasta la entrada de Izuku quién mantenía sus piernas arriba para darle una maravillosa vista a lo que sería el paraíso.

—Sho-chan, metelo rápido -pidió con la carita roja mientras abría sus nalgas-

—¿Lo quieres Izu? -tentó mientras rosaba con su glande la entrada palpitante-

—Lo quiero, Sho-chan, lo quiero adentro, muy dentro y muy duro, no me hagas esperar.

—Yo también quiero, Izu.

Se fue introduciendo poco a poco, saboreando la sensación de ser absorbido con fuerza y necesidad, detallando la sensación resbalosa, húmeda y caliente que lo rodeaba, escuchando los dulces gemidos y disfrutando del ardor en su piel al ser rasguñado por su apasionado amor, escucharlo pedir por mas lograba excitarlo de sobremanera, verlo abrir mas sus piernas para darle mejor acceso le recordaba que era amado con la misma fuerza y pasión, la sensación de llegar hasta lo mas profundo, de enterrarse hasta el fondo de la carne era inigualable.

Comenzó movimientos suaves y profundos, acarició el cuerpo que lo rodeaba de la cadera con sus piernas, soltó varios gemidos cada vez que Midoriya lo apretaba en su interior con mas fuerza, al momento en que su mente se llenaba de morbo por querer ver el punto de la unión, se llenaba de jubiló y renovadas energías apenas sus oídos captaban aquél sonido acuoso de sus cuerpos chocando.

Izuku lo empujó con su pierna dejándolo confundido, ¿quizá lo había lastimado?, no, lo supo cuándo se colocó sobre sus rodillas con las piernas abiertas y su entrada abierta en espera de él, sin pensarlo lo penetró con fuerza haciéndolo gritar mientras apretaba las sábanas con sus manos, siguió moviéndose con fuerza y velocidad.

—¡OH SÍ! ¡AHI, AHI, AHI~!

Sonrió satisfecho al saber que había tocado el punto máximo, lo bombardeó una y otra vez hasta que su miembro de vio fuertemente apretado por la estrecha entrada, la sensación de correrse lo atrapó y no oudo resistir a la idea de moverse con mas fuerza, casi como si fuera un animal, entonces comenzó a decir entre embestidas:

—Me gusta... Mi pastel... Con Durazno... Y una... Banana con caramelo...

—Adentro, Sho-chan, regalame todo de ti~

Si se lo pedía con aquella voz y sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas mientras gemía, no había nada que él pudiese hacer para negarse, así que lo penetró una vez mas con fuerza para finalmente vaciarse dentro de él.

—¡AHHH SÍ ~! Sho-chan es tan caliente, tan grande... Me encanta~

—Te amo, Izu.

Después de muchos besos, finalmente ambos quedaron dormidos por algunas horas, cuándo Izuku despertó, sintió una punzada señal de lo complacido que había quedado, vio con amor al hombre que aún dormía a su lado, observó el desastre de ropa que terminó siendo la habitación y entonces centró su mirada en la libreta que había olvidada en el suelo, se levantó de la cama y tomó la libreta en sus manos, sonrió cuándo vio que sólo había escrito fresas, a su mente llegó la vainilla, chispas de chocolate, dos cerezas, durazno y banana, la mano en su trasero llamó su atención mientras que el beso en su cuello le robó una sonrisa...

—Sho-chan

—Dime~

—¿Te gusta el pastel con leche?

—Mmmm... -Todoroki llevó su mirada hasta el trasero de su esposo-, si.

—¡Bien!, iré a prepararlo -dijo lleno de emoción-

—¿Qué? -dijo confundido Shouto-

—Voy a preparar tu pastel, Sho-chan

—Izu, mi pastel eres tú.

Izuku se vio violentamente sonrojado cuándo entendió todas las referencias que había hecho su esposo para con su cuerpo, estuvo a punto del desmayo cuándo recordo lo de la leche, sib embargo se vio interrumpido por el miembro erecto que se paraba detrás, en su trasero, mientras unos brazos lo reodeaban y unos dientes mordían en su cuello.

—¿Puedo comer mas pastel, Izu?

Desde ese día Izuku Midoriya Todoroki se hizo a la idea de que su esposo solo comía pastel en casa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes que nada una disculpa por tan pésimo lemon xD pero es la primera vez que escribo Yaoi hard por así decirlo 7u7**

 **spero mejorar para darles buenos fics... Muchas gracias por leer**

 **¡Besitos!**


End file.
